How To Heal A Broken Heart
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol a le coeur brisé. Les autres autour de lui sont tristes car il a changé. Et si l'un des membres tentait de le faire sourire à nouveau ?


**How to Heal a Broken Heart ?**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé là, à pleurer tout son saoul. A ne faire que ça et dormir, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ne quittait vraiment pas sa chambre. Les autres avaient beau l'appeler pour des raisons totalement inconnues, enfin, c'était plutôt qu'il s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante plus que des raisons inconnues. Après tout, pour lui, sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

Pourquoi ?  
Ce mot hantait son esprit depuis des jours sans jamais trouver de réponse adéquate. Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour mériter ça ?

Il s'en foutait peut-être depuis le début de lui. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit Oui si c'était pour piétiner son cœur juste après. L'amour est une belle saloperie, il se disait. Une fois que l'on est accro, c'est fini. Tout est fini. On ne vit que pour ça et il suffit d'un instant pour que tout s'effondre. Comme un château de sable construit pendant des heures par un enfant qui était tout heureux de le voir prendre forme sous ses doigts pour que la marée le balaye en quelques secondes.

Une larme coula, puis une deuxième et des dizaines d'autre vinrent s'ajouter à la liste. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il saisit le cadre dans lequel reposait une photo d'eux deux, dans leur meilleur moment… Le moment où SungYeol se sentait aimé, vivant. Dans ses bras à lui.

Qu'est ce que le maknae a qu'il n'avait pas ?

Deux ans de moins… Et aussi le cœur de MyungSoo.

Il lança le cadre contre le mur et le verre protecteur explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. La photo était toujours là, intacte, comme une moquerie d'un souvenir à la fois si heureux et si douloureux.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Pourquoi pas ? C'était surement la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un comme il avait aimé MyungSoo… Comme il aimait MyungSoo …

Comme il aime toujours MyungSoo…

Un amour mêlé d'une haine profonde à son égard. Etait-il si pathétique pour qu'il sorte avec lui par pitié ?

Le PIRE, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire en face. SungYeol avait eu la brillante idée de rentrer plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise justement … Oui … Surprise…

Ses larmes semblaient intarissables. Pourquoi ? Il devait faire pareil ? Non, ce serait ridicule. Lui n'avait personne à rendre jaloux. Il était devenu invisible aux yeux du monde. Même à ses propres yeux. Il ne valait plus rien.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il s'en moquait à présent. MyungSoo devait bien rire de là où il était. Oui, jouons tous avec le cœur de SungYeol, c'est pas grave, il n'aura pas mal …

Pourquoi ?  
Il n'était pas une poupée : Il n'était pas qu'un physique. Une perfection froide. Sans cœur.

Son cœur était bien présent, et à présent, il saignait. Et toutes les perfusions du monde ne semblaient pas être capables de soigner cette plaie. Devait-il simplement se laisser aller et peut-être rejoindre ce paradis illusoire qui l'attendait.

Il s'assied dans un coin de sa chambre, les bras autour de ses genoux, se balançant sur lui-même comme le ferait un fou. Sauf qu'il n'était pas fou… Du moins pas dans le même sens du terme.

Il était fou amoureux. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même sauter d'un pont s'il lui avait demandé.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas assez, et maintenant, il ne lui restait que sa fierté brisée, son cœur en morceaux et ses yeux décolorés d'avoir trop pleurés. Un visage inondé de larmes.

En clair, il n'était plus rien. Et le monde entier s'en foutait.

Il entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit à grand fracas, plusieurs mains se poser sur son épaule, sa tête, ses genoux mais il était trop faible pour relever la tête. Il se sentit être soulevé du sol et porté ailleurs. Il sentit rapidement un matelas sous lui et des bras s'envelopper autour de lui, le protégeant des douleurs extérieures.

**« Dors, Yeollie. Demain est un nouveau jour ».**

SungGyu.

«** Tout ira mieux demain. »**

DongWoo.

« **Il faut savoir expérimenter les pires troubles de l'amour pour mériter de découvrir le vrai.** »

WooHyun.

**« Souris à ce que la vie peut t'offrir, ne perds plus ton temps à pleurer sur des causes perdues** »

Hoya.

Ils étaient tous là.

Mais que faisait-il à se lamenter tout seul ? Peut-être leur faisait-il du mal aussi ?

Quel imbécile !

Il sentit des nouvelles larmes couler mais une main douce recueillit la larme pour la faire disparaître à tout jamais du visage du jeune homme.

**« Celui qui mérite tes larmes ne les fera jamais couler** »

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Les autres garçons semblaient endormis. Seul WooHyun ne dormait pas. Il le regardait pleurer et quand il vit des larmes couler des yeux de WooHyun, il se haïssait.

Pourquoi leur infliger à eux aussi la peine qu'il ressentait ?  
Il se sentait comme un misérable. Non seulement il souffrait mais il les faisait souffrir aussi. Il tendit sa main vers le visage de son ami et essuya la larme.

**« SungGyu n'arrête pas de pleurer tard le soir. Il n'arrive pas à t'approcher et il en souffre.** »

«** Pourquoi cherche-t'il à m'approcher ?** »

«** Parce qu'il tient à toi.** »

Il sentit des doigts se mêler dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer légèrement.

«** Parce qu'on tient à toi** »

Il croisa le regard sincère de WooHyun et il eut envie de cesser de pleurer. Il les avait presque oublié à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais ils étaient là, et lui faisaient savoir plus que jamais.

« **DongWoo demande après toi toutes les heures. Sauf qu'on ne sait jamais quoi répondre. Il a perdu son sourire, Yeol'.** »

WooHyun ne cessait de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« **Sors de ta torpeur et regarde autour de toi. Il y'a tellement de choses cassées qu'il faut réparer…** »

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Qu'il agissait en connard… Il avait envie de se gifler et de pleurer tant il se trouvait lamentable.

«** On peut t'aider, Yeol'. Mais seulement si tu acceptes de partager avec nous.** »

« **Partager quoi ?** »

«** Ta peine.** »

«** Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.** »

« **Pourtant, nous souffrons à te regarder souffrir comme ça.** »

«** Ouvre-nous ton cœur, on pourra t'aider à le réparer.** »

«** Comment ?** »

«** J'ai de la colle** »

WooHyun… Il avait réussi à faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres qui n'en avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un depuis des semaines.

«** Je..**. »

«** Yeollie.** »

« **Oui ?** »

«** Laisse-nous te montrer comme le monde peut être beau. A nouveau.** »

«** Il est beau ?** »

« **Magnifique** »

«** Pourquoi ?** »

«** Pourquoi quoi ?** »

«** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** »

« **Parce que personne ne mérite de pleurer. Parce que le monde n'est pas fait que de salops, de noirs et de larmes.** »

« **Il est fait de quoi d'autre ?** »

« **Laisse-nous te le montrer.** »

Il savait que WooHyun continuait à le fixer. Soudain, DongWoo bougea et se blottit contre lui, le serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

«** Tu lui manques.** »

« **Je suis toujours le même.** »

« **Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus le SungYeol qui riait de tout avec lui. Tu n'es plus le garçon qui faisait des farces à tout le monde 'juste comme ça', comme tu le disais. Tu n'es plus celui qui mettait SungGyu en pétard juste par la simple action de respirer mais qui le rendait à nouveau de bonne humeur avec un de tes sourires.** »

Il entendit WooHyun prendre une profonde inspiration.

«** Et ce SungYeol-là, il nous manque. A tous.** »

Une nouvelle larme coula. Il l'essuya lui-même une fois qu'il parvint à extirper son bras de l'étreinte colossale de SungGyu qui était juste au niveau de sa tête.

« **WooHyun…** »

«** Oui, Yeollie ?** »

«** J'ai si mal …** »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Qu'il se détestait à ce moment précis.

«** Partage ta douleur avec nous. Ca la diluera.** »

«** Je veux redevenir le SungYeol d'avant.** »

«** Tu ne le seras plus jamais.** »

«** Pourquoi ?** »

« **Parce que tu as grandi. Mûri. A cause de la pire des douleurs.** »

Un silence suivit les paroles du jeune homme.

« **Il ne reviendra pas, hein ?** »

Il vit dans les yeux de son ami qu'en effet, MyungSoo ne reviendra jamais.

«** Peut-être que finalement, vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre.** »

«** Pour moi, c'était lui … C'est lui…** »

«** Il y'a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde qui attend que tu ouvres les yeux sur lui. Il te fera découvrir l'amour dans sa forme la plus pure.** »

«** Tu crois ?** »

«** J'en suis persuadé**. »

SungYeol baissa les yeux. Il était perdu. Totalement perdu. WooHyun lui tendit sa main.

«** SungYeol. Laisse-nous t'aider à aller mieux. C'est tout ce qu'on veut.** »

«** Tu crois que ça va marcher ? **»

«** Je ne sais pas. Donne-nous une chance.** »

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **On est plus fort ensemble que tout seul dans notre coin.** »

Il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure.

«** DongWoo meurt d'envie de te faire revenir dans son monde imaginaire avec ses licornes et ses arcs-en-ciel. SungGyu meurt d'envie que tu recommences à l'embêter. Hoya se languit de te voir danser très maladroitement avec tes jambes trop grandes.** »

« **Et toi, WooHyun ?** »

« **Je crève d'envie de te revoir sourire.** »

WooHyun bougea légèrement à côté de lui.

**« Je ne te demande pas de guérir tout de suite, parce que je sais que c'est impossible. Je te demande juste de laisser le temps au temps et de bien vouloir commencer à écrire une nouvelle page de ton histoire. Avec nous… Ne nous exclus pas de ton histoire comme tu vas exclure SungJong et MyungSoo, Yeollie.** »

« **Une nouvelle page de mon histoire ?** »

«** Oui. Une page où tu écriras en fluo, en bleu ciel, en vert pomme, en toutes les couleurs que tu veux. Du moment que tu écris nos noms dedans et qu'on puisse t'aider à rajouter des couleurs. C'est tout ce qu'on veut.** »

SungYeol saisit la main de WooHyun et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son ami alors que ce dernier l'attirait contre lui.

« **J'ai hâte de retrouver mon Yeollie.** »

« **Aide-moi à le retrouver, Woo'** »

«** Tu crois que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami dans cet état ?** »

WooHyun se redressa soudainement et parvint à libérer SungYeol des bras qui l'étouffaient presque.

« **Tu vas où ?** »

« **Te montrer les crayons de couleurs colorés.** »

Il le suivit et le vit balancer les crayons aux couleurs foncés à la poubelle. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, posa une énorme feuille de papier devant eux deux et il lui tendit un crayon bleu ciel. SungYeol le saisit et s'installa à côté de WooHyun et ensemble, ils commencèrent à dessiner.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Peut-être que SungYeol parviendra à sourire à nouveau.

Peut-être qu'il en sortira plus fort, au final.

Parce que la peine, c'est une douleur qui se soigne jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse… Un jour après l'autre, sans vouloir se forcer. Un jour, il finira par la classer parmi ses souvenirs.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il reverra la vie en couleur et qu'il mettra ses idées noires au placard pour toujours.  
Peut-être même qu'un jour, ce sera comme si elle n'avait pas existée.

Peut-être qu'un peu de colle et beaucoup de patience permettra à SungYeol de réparer son cœur briser et d'en avoir un tout nouveau qui battra pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et cette fois-ci sans être brisé.

* * *

_Hey Hey Hey ^^ _

_J'avais écris ça un soir où j'étais triste. Pour montrer que le monde n'est pas toujours tout moche et terne comme certains semblent le voir. _  
_Il peut aussi être plein de couleurs fantaisistes, si on est entouré des bonnes personnes. _  
_Il faut toujours rester fort et saisir les mains tendues. _

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ _

_A très vite sur mes autres fictions :D _

_Myinahla _


End file.
